One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure are related to a photosensitive resin composition and a display device including a color conversion layer prepared using the same.
A color filter may be manufactured using a red (R), green (G), or blue (B) dye or pigment, and these coloring materials have the function of representing light irradiated from a light source in each corresponding color (e.g., the function of converting irradiated light into a corresponding color). When a spectrum of the coloring material has a required absorption wavelength without an unnecessary wavelength and has an absorption band of a narrow width (e.g., when the absorption spectrum of the coloring material does not include superfluous bands or is monochromatic, and the absorption band width of the coloring material is suitably narrow), the color characteristics of the color filter may be improved.
A photosensitive resin composition used for manufacturing a pixel color filter may include a photopolymerizable compound, a photopolymerization initiator, a colorant, a solvent, and other additives.
A pixel color filter using the photosensitive resin composition may be manufactured by coating photosensitive resin compositions of a plurality of colors on a transparent substrate using a staining method, an electrodeposition method, a printing method, a pigment dispersion method, etc. Recently, the pigment dispersion method has been improved, and is now widely used to achieve excellent color reproducibility and durability against heat, light, and moisture.
In this case, the pigment may have a limit in ensuring excellent luminance characteristics. Recently, color conversion layers (e.g., layers having a function of representing or changing the color) have been formed using a quantum dot or phosphor as configuration components instead of the pigment in an effort to improve device luminance characteristics.
Color conversion layers having even better luminance and thermal resistance properties are increasingly being required by quality specifications. However, there is a problem that the photo-efficiency and/or the color reproducibility may be decreased due to the heat generated in a patterning process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is included only to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may therefore contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.